Glasses
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Cory finds himself more than fond of Chris in glasses.


Pairing: Cory/Chris  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: If you don't like slash or RPF, don't read.

* * *

><p>Humming quietly while studying his script, Chris sat staring through his glasses in Dianna's trailer with Dianna, Lea, Naya, Mark, and Cory. The others chatted away about blogs on Tumblr, upcoming interviews, and movie premieres. Too focused on his script, Chris didn't notice that Cory was the only one who didn't partake in any of the conversations or that he stared mindlessly with a slack jaw at Chris from across the room.<p>

The cast had their own ideas about was going on between the two men, but Chris and Cory kept their space in public in order to keep from fueling the fire.

Mark, who sat next to Cory, nudged him in the side breaking off the intense stare. "Dude, you're going to burn a hole in his forehead. Just go sit by him."

Cory shook his head and shifted slightly before excusing himself. Silently, he hoped that Chris would notice his absence and follow after him, but after a few minutes of waiting a few yards from the trailer with no results, Cory stalked off to his own trailer to take care of his little problem.

"Oh, God, Chris," he moan quietly, visualizing Chris sitting innocently on his couch with nothing on but his glasses.

Back in Dianna's trailer, Chris remained oblivious of the effect he had had on Cory that after noon.

The next day after shooting a scene with the Warblers, Chris was finally able to visit the other set where Cory had convinced him to come. He watched Naya and Heather finish their scene before seeing the cast, including Cory, walking toward him.

"We should go to Longhorn, guys! I'm craving some serious ribs," Mark laughed patting his stomach for emphasis.

Cory wrapped his arm around Chris, and the shorter boy looked up to see a pair of glasses sitting on his nose.

"Holy hell," Chris swallowed thickly.

The older man smirked wickedly; his plan was going perfectly as planned.

Once at the restaurant, Chris nearly begged Amber to sit between Cory and him, but she refused giggling and pinching his cheek softly. Pictures were snapped by fans around the restaurant, and Chris sat warily next to Cory making sure the pictures taken would not show what was happening below the table.

The taller of the two held Chris's hand gently within his, and the younger man's heart melted; he wanted nothing more than to lean against Cory's side.

Lost in his thoughts, he was violently pulled away from them when Cory dropped his hand and his own was tenderly messaging his thigh moving up with every movement. Chris' eyes fluttered closed in bliss.

"Chris, are you listening?"

Chris' eyes snapped back open, and he saw that the waiter was standing waiting to take his meal order. After asking for a small steak, he proceeded to explain that after a long day, he was exhausted.

The cast's order took minimal times, but none of the other customers complained considering they caught a glimpse of the actors and actress. When Chris' New York strip steak was placed in front of him, he cut into it immediately. Precisely when he bit into his first, Cory's hand pressed against Chris' crotch.

Chris moaned dropping his fork which clanged loudly against his plate. Nearly everyone looked at him with curious eyes.

"It's so good," he mumbled. Cory lowered his hand back to the other's hand, giving it a squeeze, before returning to his own meal.

Throughout the remainder of the meal, Chris stole glances at the man at his side who looked back at him through the glasses.

When Chris got in his car, he saw a text waiting for him.

_I'm going out to get some snacks. Meet me my place with an overnight bag in an hour. –Cory_

Chris didn't hesitant to rush home and pack a bag with clothing, a few toiletries incase he wanted a shower in the morning, and his script. The locked door didn't faze Chris for a moment since most of the cast shared the keys to their places for emergencies.

The water was running, so Chris assumed Cory was in the shower. Turning on the floor lamp next to the plush chair, Chris took a seat, slipped on his glasses, and studied his script.

Once he heard his front door close, Cory stepped out of the shower, towel dried his hair, pulled on a pair of boxers, and slipped on his glasses. He peeked around the corner to see that Chris sat peacefully reading from his script. On his face were the glasses Cory had been hoping would be present.

"Hey, babe," Cory stepped out from his hiding place. Chris looked up from his script, and his arctic eyes glossed over with lusty thoughts. "You look so hot."

Chris looked down to see his awkward body clad in a pair of tight skinny jeans and an argyle v-neck sweater. When he looked back up, Cory was present.

The older man squatted down, cupped the fragile cheeks, and kissed Chris softly. "Oh, baby," Cory muttered against the other's lips before deepening their kiss. Chris clutched to Cory bare back attempting to get as close as he could.

Chris bucked up seeking friction, and Cory picked him up, clasping his tight ass in his hands to keep the younger man from slipping down his body. Chris wound his legs around Cory's waist, and Chris dipped his head to suckle a spot at the base of Cory's neck while the other hurried them to his bedroom.

Teasingly, Cory stalked towards the man on the bed who stared back with lustful eyes. Pulling off the well fitted sweater and tight jeans, Cory kissed his way down the man's porcelain skin taking a short moment to dip his tongue into Chris' navel before returning to his mission. Finally, he reached his destiny, and he lowered his mouth on Chris' erection eliciting a gasp and moan from the younger man.

"Cory! Oh, fuck, you're so good. It's so good!" Chris clutched the sheets in his hands, and his back arched off the bed. Cory hollowed his cheeks and took the man deep until the head of Chris penis touch the back of Cory's throat. "Cory, stop, I'm gonna-

Chris was silenced when two long thin fingers were pushed into his mouth, and he bobbed his head in the same fashion Cory did before they were taken from his mouth and probed into his puckered hole.

Cory kissed Chris hard, swallowing Chris' scream, and squeezed his dick in order to hold off his orgasm. A quick spat in his hand gave Cory the lube he needed in order to press into Chris' tight ass.

A scream echoed through the room, and Cory halted catching his breath to stare intensely at the other man. "Babe, are you alright?"

Chris lashed around wildly. "Please, Cory, move. Fuck me! I need you," he panted pulled him down hard for a kiss, but their glasses clicked when contact was made. The younger man went to rip them from his face, by Cory placed a soothing hand of Chris' arm.

"Leave them on," he requested before taking off his own. "You look so sexy, babe."

Swiveling his hips before driving in, Cory pressed against Chris' prostate eliciting a yelp followed by a moan of intense pleasure. After finding a quick deep pace, Cory leaned down for a searing kiss.

"Oh, oh God, Cory! Fuck," he mumbled throwing his legs around the larger man waist. Thick brown tresses were matted to porcelain skin. The glasses were slightly steamed from the heat throw off by the two passionate bodies.

"Chris, baby, I'm gonna cum," Cory groan reaching down to stroke the young man's dick. "Cum with me, babe." Cory pressed against the smaller man's prostate again, and the clenching of the hot tight cavern sent Cory into blinding white-hot pleasure. Chris' dull nails dug into Cory's shoulders while he fell off the cliff along with the other man.

Reduced to a pleasure induced coma, Cory cleaned them both off before cuddling Chris in his arms. The larger man leaned closer to kiss the other, but he ended up knocking his nose on Chris glasses.

"Those are seriously sexy," Cory mumbled nibbling on Chris' earlobe. "Where are you going?"

Chris moved and got up on all fours before turning back to look at Cory. "Ready for round two, Mr. Monteith?" A wicked glint was seen behind the glasses, and Cory smirked in return.

"God, I love you," he mumbled in response. 

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
